The present disclosure relates to shoulder repair and revision surgery. More accurately, the present disclosure relates to a shoulder prosthetic and more precisely to a glenoid or glenosphere vault system for repairing or revising a shoulder. It is contemplated that this system is applicable to shoulder and reverse shoulder repair. It is contemplated that the systems and methods set forth herein, or any adaptations, may be useful outside of and beyond shoulder repair and humerus repair.
One attribute of shoulder repair surgery is the limit of anatomical bone the patient has to provide for adequate repair and even more so with shoulder revision. The shoulder naturally only provides a limited amount of bone for the shoulder joint to function. When shoulder repair is needed it is often performed with large anchor devices embedded in what bone is available to allow for proper security of an articulating surface or glenosphere to attach to the anchor. These devices require a large removal of bone. Further revision surgery requires even greater bone loss as original anchors are removed and replaced with new anchors. There is a need to have a smaller footprint anchor without limiting the fixation of the articulating components. There is also a need to have the ability for revision shoulder repair without removal of the original anchors, solely replacing the articulating components.